Birds Of Prayer (Measure of a Heroine)
by KMGrady
Summary: Just how many secrets does Barbara Gordon (Batgirl/Oracle) hide? Black Canary discovers that Earth's fate may rest upon her cracking those mysteries.
1. Black Canary's Song

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended in this work. This is a non-profit effort done out of affinity and respect for the comics and their characters.  
  
This story is the fourth of five in 'The Measure of a Heroine' series. All five tales feature super heroines battling on different fronts to save Earth from disaster. The styles intentionally differ from story to story, so as to present fresh and entertaining perspectives. Some are very action oriented, whereas others, like this one, use the emergency as a backdrop while exploring the dynamics between characters.   
  
I chose the Elseworlds setting for 'The Measure of a Heroine' saga because much of the material is Pre-Crisis On the Infinite Earths. 'Birds of Prayer' teams the popular Birds of Prey characters, Dinah and Barbara, but with a new and curious twist. My stories are stand-alone but can also be read in succession. (There is some time and content overlap.) The recommended order of reading is   
1) Wonder Woman : The Measure of a Heroine  
2) To Silence a Deadly Silence (features Supergirl and Hawkgirl)  
3) Fortress (features Wonder Girl and Starfire)  
4) Birds of Prayer (features Black Canary, Batgirl and Oracle)  
5) Quick Tricks (features Zatanna and Jesse Quick)   
  
Enjoy!  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
BIRDS OF PRAYER  
  
  
Chapter 1.  
Our world has faced its share of grave challenges over the years dating back to the dawn of man. This may not be the most dire threat mankind has ever encountered, but doubtless it is close. A sinister force has engineered the disappearances of every male humanoid being from the planet Earth. Only the females of the species remain to defend our world and achieve the return of its missing male population.  
  
The identity of the perpetrators of these mass disappearances is unknown, but it is clear that their intentions are both hostile and well planned. Every contingency seems to have been accounted for to ensure that Earth would be both devastated and defenseless. Minutes prior to the disappearances, the hideous monster Doomsday appeared in rural Montana. His destructive rampage drew the response of heroes and heroines everywhere. The super heroines arrived to confront the menace, but their male counterparts vanished before ever reaching the scene. The expected result was that the super heroines would be crushed by Doomsday, leaving no one left to challenge the true threat to the planet.  
  
The mysterious enemy underestimated the resolve and capabilities of the world's super heroines, however. Wonder Woman recognized that Doomsday was being used as a ruse. The Amazon took charge of the situation by redirecting her colleagues' efforts towards finding and stopping the primary enemy. She herself opted to tackle Doomsday alone, hoping that her superior fighting skills and powers would enable her to hold out against the behemoth.  
  
To further confuse an already panicked world, the enemy managed to cut off all forms of electronic communication. It was only through the ingenuity of the mysterious Oracle that the heroines were able to briefly coordinate their efforts. Oracle discovered that the Earth's very own communication satellites are being used to funnel all communication lines. She concludes that in very short order those communication waves will be fed back towards their originating sources with potentially lethal results.  
  
Super heroines are strategically paired to battle the crisis. Supergirl and Hawkgirl join forces to regain control of Earth's satellites. Teen Titans Wonder Girl and Starfire strive to penetrate Superman's fortress of solitude which is being used as a land base of operation by the enemy. Meanwhile the magician Zatanna sets out to prevent worldwide disasters resulting from the absence of the men. With speedster Jessie Quick's assistance, Zatanna locates aircraft and other moving vessels without pilots. She slows the flow of time to a crawl around such ships in distress thus averting many tragic crashes.  
  
While these noble efforts unfold, Black Canary remains behind in charge of the Justice League satellite. The gallant heroine nurses a grievously injured left knee; therefore she can be of no help in the field. Typically her current post would still be a vitally important function, for the JLA headquarters serves as the command center in times of crisis. Alas with communications down, Black Canary must sit back and wait for word from her comrades while down below her planet may very well be dying.  
  
*****  
  
The Black Canary is a proud woman. While she possesses no super powers other than her bizarre canary cry, this 27 year old woman has earned the trust and admiration of her Justice League colleagues. Ready to take on any challenge while fighting along side heroes, most of whom with might dwarfing her own, it pains Black Canary to be so helpless. Were she to momentarily give in to self pity, she would likely fear that her crime fighting career is over. Her injury appears that serious. Instead, her thoughts are with her friends who are risking their lives to save their world. She hopes and prays they are successful and that she may somehow be able to assist them.  
  
Dinah is startled by the hum of the Justice League transporter. A feminine form materializes through the bright glow. She recognizes the visitor to be the Huntress, a caped vigilante hailing from Gotham City who embodies many of the characteristics and tactics of the legendary Batman. These two women are not friends. In truth they worked together today for the very first time, joining forces in pursuit of the international criminal the Cobra. Their partnership was a little bumpy, but largely productive until both heroines had to abandon their mission in response to the Doomsday summons.  
  
The Huntress also suffered injury in the melee. Her left arm is broken and she also has a mild shoulder separation. She reasons that her injuries and lack of super powers preclude her from being of any real help down below. Although not a member of the league, the Gothamite explains that Oracle had arranged access to the satellite given the nature of the crisis.  
  
This revelation proves jarring to Black Canary, although she does her very best to disguise her surprise. During the last four years, she has developed a very close, albeit unusual friendship with the mysterious Oracle. They communicate often and seem to understand one another on a level beyond that of a working relationship. Canary has never met Oracle. Their correspondence is strictly by computer and scrambled video transmissions. Her experience tells her, however, that Oracle is not just a computer whiz; she has background as a super heroine. It is also understood amongst the JLA that the Batman is the only one who knows Oracle's true identity.  
  
Dinah has pondered this question for some time and now the answer finally seems crystal clear to her. Only minutes ago, she was conveniently away treating her injuries while Oracle provided the JLA with pertinent tactical information. Her ties to Gotham City and the Batman further clinch it. Black Canary is certain that the Huntress must also be Oracle! Now the challenge is for her to surreptitiously prove it to herself.  
  
*****  
  
Dinah Drake first embarked on her super heroic career eight years ago as a precocious teen. Gifted since early youth with the startling ability to use sound as a weapon via her vocal chords, she did not consider herself blessed. Dinah feared she'd be perceived as a freak, so she kept her abilities hidden, even from her parents and closest friends. As she matured, Dinah began to accept the notion that she had received her talents for a reason. She took up martial arts and secretly practiced her trademark "canary cry" to perfect it. Upon leaving home for college, young Dinah opted to unveil her heroic prowess as the Black Canary.  
  
The early stages of Black Canary's career were rather unsuccessful, to be kind. Although she possessed the raw talents of a heroine and tried hard, her skills were unpolished. Invariably the villains she confronted managed to elude her best efforts. Black Canary was none too popular amongst the Star City police force, virtually all of whom suspected her to be a villainess. Dinah's forays as a fledgling super heroine affected her personal life. Her grades began to really suffer in her sophomore year of college. Her relationship with her family became strained because they couldn't understand how such a bright young girl was allowing her college opportunity to slip away.  
  
Star City police detective Larry Lance proved to be a godsend for young Dinah. Inexplicably, Lance believed in the integrity of Black Canary when his fellow colleagues did not. He saw her good intentions although he was quite concerned that she was in over her head. Lance worked with Black Canary as a confidant and advisor. Her performance as a super heroine improved a bit, in large part because Larry was able to convince his fellow officers that Black Canary was on their side.  
  
To their mutual surprise, this unofficial working relationship quickly led to a serious romance. Lance was a 42 year old lifetime bachelor who had sworn never to be tied down. Dinah was a 20 year old college girl whose odd night life precluded romance, yet there was an attraction between them which defied logic. Larry Lance and Black Canary fell in love. The super heroine willingly revealed her secret identity to Lance, who was only slightly surprised she was so young. Her maturity level had suggested to him a woman in her mid twenties. The gap in age did not matter, however, and within a year the couple were married.  
  
At Larry's insistence, Dinah gave up her Black Canary identity. He realized that he could not keep his talented and driven wife away from the super heroic calling forever, but he wanted her to be better trained. Larry taught Dinah the finer points of detective work while she buckled down and got her college degree in political science. She continued honing her martial arts skills and would soon be ready to once again don the bold blue costume of the Black Canary.  
  
Alas tragedy struck 22 year old Dinah Drake Lance. The worst fear any policeman's wife has came true. Larry Lance was mortally wounded during an ill-fated drug bust. Dinah remained at his bedside as her husband drifted in and out of consciousness in the last couple hours of his life. Conversation was difficult and painful, for what does one discuss when all his hopes and dreams are about to end? Larry did manage to convey to his grieving wife how proud he was regarding her efforts to prepare herself to be a super heroine. Lance pronounced her ready to assume that role with his full blessing and confidence, knowing that she had what it took to make a difference.  
  
*****  
  
In the aftermath of her husband's untimely death, Dinah resumed her alter ego the Black Canary. Although crime fighting was not the holy mission that it is for the Batman, Dinah Drake Lance was committed to it. Her late husband had professed his faith in her competence and she was determined to prove him right.  
  
The reemergence of Black Canary was a marked difference from her initial stint. She now possessed a confidence which was unmistakable. No matter the adversary, Black Canary had an answer. Her judo skills enabled her to handle opponents three times her weight. Gun wielding gangs fell before her canary cry and her combination of talents, training and resourcefulness brought down some tough super villains.  
  
The success of the Black Canary drew the attention of the legendary Justice League of America. The league was preparing to expand its ranks for the first time. Hawkman and Green Arrow had been tabbed for membership and one more addition was sought. If at all possible, the JLA wanted that third person to be female. Whether fair or not, the perception in many circles was that Wonder Woman was the "token female" of the group. It would be good from a public relations standpoint to add another woman to their team, but the entire group, including Wonder Woman, agreed that such a woman must be selected on merit.  
  
The Justice League of America had but a small group of female candidates that warranted consideration. At that time, current members Hawkgirl and Zatanna were not options. Hawkgirl was still on her homeworld of Thanagar. At the time she was not seriously considering a move to Earth nor was the JLA familiar with her capabilities. Zatanna was still known as a stage performer and was only just beginning to embark upon a super heroic career. This left Supergirl, Wonder Girl, Batgirl and Black Canary on the JLA's short list. Their options quickly narrowed to two. Wonder Girl and Supergirl were both teenagers at the time. The young Amazon was a member of the newly formed Teen Titans and it was deemed best by all parties that she remain as such. Supergirl was highly thought of by several leaguers because of her incredible Kryptonian powers. Her candidacy was dismissed however, because her own cousin and mentor Superman nixed it. The Man of Steel was training Kara and insisted that she was not yet ready to handle the responsibilities required by the JLA. Superman agreed that eventually Supergirl would be an ideal candidate, but he reasoned that she needed time to adjust to Earth, mature into a woman, and learn how to properly use her great powers.  
  
The JLA was left with a choice between Batgirl and Black Canary. Their fallback position, should neither make the grade, was Elongated Man. In the closest and most controversial membership vote in JLA history, the league opted for Black Canary as their tenth member. When they again expanded one year later, Ralph Dibny (Elongated Man) attained membership along with the Atom.  
  
Black Canary is very well aware that her selection to the league was hardly unanimous. Due to league policy, she was not made privy of the vote breakdown. Dinah figured however that the Batman staunchly supported Batgirl. She also concluded that a couple others, most likely Aquaman and the Flash, doubted her qualifications. She has gained a great deal of personal satisfaction in proving her worth to her JLA colleagues, all of whom have grown to fully trust in her. In a most uncharacteristic move, the Batman approached Black Canary a year into her JLA career to both praise her performance and apologize for initially considering her admission into the league a mistake.  
  
*****  
  
Black Canary is convinced that the Huntress is Oracle. If her conclusion is correct, Oracle likely knows her entire life history. On the off chance that she is mistaken, Dinah takes care not to reveal information pertaining to her secret identity. The Huntress is understandably curious about the status of their allies' missions. Playing coy, Black Canary fills her in to the best of her knowledge.   
  
When the subject of Batgirl comes up, Huntress can't help but notice tension and disgust from her conversation partner. She pushes Black Canary on the issue. Reluctantly, the Justice Leaguer admits her poignant dislike and disrespect for the caped crimefighter. Black Canary would like to leave it at that, but there is little else they can do for now while communications are down. As a means of taking her mind off her painful left knee, Dinah ultimately relents and tells her version of why she has grown to hate Batgirl.  
  
The Huntress listens intently as Black Canary explains ...  
  
Batgirl and I worked together a half dozen times or so prior to my becoming aware of the Justice League's interest in the two of us. Like Batman, Batgirl always has tried to maintain a very low profile. What little I did know of her was all positive. Whether she had been trained by the Batman or simply modeled herself after him, her reputation was first rate. Initially I was both excited and flattered that a pro like her was willing to team up with me. Alas that opinion quickly changed.  
  
Batgirl arrived in Star City and sought me out. She was tracking the Killer Moth and his minions and requested my assistance to take him down. I was only too happy to oblige. Together we made short work of Killer Moth. At the time I don't think I even realized the condescending manner in which she conducted herself. I suppose I was too thrilled to be teaming with her to notice.   
  
Our partnerships became frequent and successful. We were kicking some serious ass! The problem was Batgirl's attitude became worse and worse. She rode me mercilessly. From the way she talked, you would have thought she was doing all the dirty work while I was taking all the credit. It was anything but. Batgirl was good, but she was no better than me. I was shouldering at least half the load on all our missions and sometimes more, yet she was never satisfied. She was the perfect one while I was simply along for the ride.  
  
There were even instances, which at first I dismissed as coincidence, where the usually private and conservative Batgirl played to the media. She manipulated the press to depict herself in the most positive manner, while virtually refusing to acknowledge my efforts. I presumed she was simply driven by a massive ego until I learned of the Justice League membership drive. That put her actions in a clear and disturbing light. What better way to beat me out for the JLA than to be perceived as the superior of the two when working together on the same cases?  
  
I did not quite grasp her conniving until after my selection to the JLA, although her self serving nature grated on my nerves. Despite her personality, I still liked teaming with Batgirl, because I thought she was a dedicated, courageous heroine worthy of respect. Our partnership abruptly ended once I learned otherwise. Batgirl committed a grievous act of cowardice, one which makes her unworthy to call herself a super heroine.   
  
*****  
  
The Huntress is taken aback by Black Canary's assertion. Until now she had sat back quietly while listening to Canary's story. She can hold her tongue no longer. Although her associations with Batgirl have been very rare, the Huntress, a fellow Gotham City native, believes in Batgirl's heroism and integrity. She challenges Black Canary on the issue.   
  
Dinah responds to the Huntress' defense of Batgirl. She insists that she have an open mind while the events from four years ago are rehashed. In Black Canary's words ...  
  
We were in Washington DC tracking down a conspiracy to bribe several key government figures. Lives had been threatened had the police, FBI, Secret Service or the JLA been notified. Somehow, and to this day I haven't the faintest idea how, Batgirl became aware of this situation. She and I combined to do the best teamwork of our brief partnership. We captured the mastermind behind the scandal, an unscrupulous senator by the name of Harry White. White had delusions of grandeur and even envisioned one day sitting in the oval office, but he faced staunch opposition in Congress. Instead of letting the merits of his arguments win the day, he chose to bully those opponents he felt most threatened by.  
  
Upon his capture, White boasted that he would soon gain vengeance. His operatives were under strict orders upon his apprehension. They were to assassinate his one fellow politician whose opposition had caused him the most grief. That of course was your own Congresswoman Barbara Gordon from Gotham City.  
  
Once we learned a hit was in progress against Ms. Gordon, the two of us hustled over to Gordon's office. We arrived just as a dozen thugs barged in with machine guns. The Congresswoman herself was secluded in her private office. Her staff members were in immediate danger. Batgirl and I whirled into action. We started taking down White's hired guns, all the while doing our best to save Gordon and her staff.  
  
Inexplicably, during this deadly exchange Batgirl turned tail and ran. At first I figured she was bolting off to specifically safeguard Gordon while I handled the mess outside. This was not the case. Batgirl simply vanished while four armed hitmen still threatened the life of a prominent young politician and her staff. She never justified her actions, although to me the explanation was clear. She bailed out due to a cowardice that is unbefitting of a super heroine. I was shocked and appalled. That was the last time we worked together and to this day we have never spoken to one another again.  
  
*****  
  
The Huntress takes a moment to absorb the content of the story she had just heard. She too is miffed by the behavior allegedly exhibited by Batgirl during that crisis. The Huntress knows that it takes a special selflessness and courage to fight crime. Certainly most would not be able to handle such a challenge. It is an inherent prerequisite of the super heroic credo, however, that one must be willing to risk his or her life to save others.  
  
Evidently, when faced with a deadly gunfight, Batgirl chose to run; the Huntress still finds this difficult to accept. She questions Black Canary's conclusion on the basis of her well known friendship with Barbara Gordon. Huntress suggests that Canary may be overreacting to Batgirl's actions, because it was Gordon's life that was endangered. Perhaps the situation really was under control when Batgirl departed. In that event, Black Canary may be judging Batgirl too harshly in branding her a coward.  
  
Black Canary rather expects the Huntress' counterpoint. The Babs Gordon issue is nothing new to her. From Black Canary's viewpoint ...  
  
It's no secret that Barbara Gordon and I are friends. It's been well chronicled in the media for the past several years. We have both taken extra care to ensure that our friendship is not a conflict of interests for either of us, yet some will never be satisfied.  
  
I will say up front that I think the world of Barbara Gordon. She is a remarkable woman. She combines brilliance, integrity, charisma and caring like no one else can. Barbara has vision. She can relate to everyone ... young and old, rich and poor, black and white, male and female. It doesn't matter. There are no barriers with her. She understands people and wants to make a difference in this world. I truly believe that she will win a seat in the Senate next year and she may eventually become the first female president of the United States.  
  
That having been said, I know that it is not Black Canary's place to campaign for any political candidate. The Justice League must not allow itself to become affiliated with politics. We are all entitled to our individual opinions. In my civilian identity I will be voting for Barbara Gordon and encouraging others to do likewise. As Black Canary I must remain neutral.  
  
As you know, I have partaken in Gordon's annual celebrity tennis tournament the last three years. She's held the event ever since she became a congresswoman. Each year it grows bigger and now raises millions for charity. To show her appreciation for the rescue, Ms. Gordon invited me to her tournament. I was already a fan of hers in my civilian identity and since it was for a worthy cause, I wasn't about to refuse. My initiation into the Justice League took place after Gordon's invitation. By the time I took the court against Barbara Gordon in the featured match, I was a card carrying member of the JLA. Barbara was graciously willing to allow me to back out if the league had a problem with my partaking, but I wouldn't hear of it. We played a surprisingly competitive and entertaining match which raised over $1 million for underprivileged kids.  
  
Some of the Justice Leaguers questioned my decision to play in the tournament, but most were fine with it because I had committed prior to joining the league. When I opted to do it every year, several took me to task on it. Wonder Woman, in particular, spoke with me at length. She felt then, and still does, that my doing so compromises the JLA's position of neutrality. I greatly respect Wonder Woman, but we disagree on this issue. It is walking a bit of a fine line, but I believe that doing charity work, even with a politician's name associated with it, is a noble endeavor. It is therefore not an endorsement of Barbara Gordon as a political candidate.  
  
As for Batgirl, you may have a point that I am less willing to hear or understand her side of this, because it was Barbara Gordon in danger. Keep in mind however, that until that day I had never met Gordon. I was impressed with what I knew of her, but I did not have the admiration for her that I do now. Even so, I still felt that Batgirl had bailed out. I just can't forgive that!  
  
*****  
  
As Black Canary finishes defending her feelings regarding Batgirl, she continues to look for signs which will substantiate her conclusion that the Huntress is Oracle. Dinah is surprised at how well the Huntress is putting on her pretense. The duo had teamed together in the morning. They have now been chatting at arm's length for half an hour, yet there is seemingly no weakness in the Huntress' presentation. Every attempt at a leading question is deftly handled. Either the Huntress is a world class actress or she is not Oracle and therefore has no secret to hide.   
  
As Dinah ponders the latter possibility, the silence is broken by an incoming transmission on the communication screen. Hawkgirl reports in to JLA headquarters that her mission with Supergirl has been completed. They penetrated the alien defenses which shielded the orbiting communication satellites and deactivated the weaponry which was charging up. The satellites themselves require repairs and testing before they can be brought back on-line, but the threat from space has been averted. The Thanagarian notifies Dinah that she and Supergirl are off to assist the Teen Titans at the fortress of solitude.   
  
While Black Canary awaits further word from Hawkgirl, she attempts to contact the various heroines throughout the globe. She checks in with Zatanna. The audio conversation is very awkward because the magician does not sound like herself. The JLA signal and fail-safe code is definitely hers, however, and the leaguer does report that her rescue efforts are going exceptionally well. Dinah has no luck reaching Wonder Woman. Despite great confidence in Diana's abilities, she fears the worst for her friend and colleague.   
  
Within twenty minutes, Black Canary receives a follow-up message from Hawkgirl. The winged heroine informs her that they have thwarted an invasion attempt by an alien race recognized by Starfire as the Barratta. The aliens are an intelligent plant-based form of life which had been thought to be extinct. The Barratta have only recently returned and had sought to conquer Earth due to its ideal climate.   
  
The alien plants are typically a hearty species, but they suffer from an extreme vulnerability to humanoid life forms. As a result, even their technology is only marginally effective against the human beings of Earth. Their mass teleportation equipment was intended to eliminate the entire population; instead it only effects the males of the species. The teleporters only succeeded in transporting the men into a nebulous void outside of time and space as opposed to the molten center of the sun. Hawkgirl has secured the teleporter. The aliens have been properly detained and Supergirl and Wonder Girl speed off to aid Wonder Woman.   
  
The return of the Earth's male population is the priority of all the heroines not involved in the Doomsday mission. This is a complex problem, because the technology recovered from the defeated alien race is not designed with the intention of retrieving its victims. It must be modified to do so and at best it will only be able to return the men to their coordinates prior to their disappearances. The Earth itself has shifted position, relative to the sun, in the interim. The vehicles that many of the men were in at the time have also changed location in relation to the surface of the planet. Many unoccupied vehicles have crashed; their former occupants can not be safely returned to such twisted wreckage.  
  
It is the daunting task of Hawkgirl, Black Canary, Huntress and Oracle to analyze this technology and orchestrate the safe return of the men. They reason that Superman and Green Lantern can likely be safely returned regardless of their whereabouts at the time of their disappearances. Their special powers will allow them to survive even if they return in midair or the vacuum of space. Two other super heroes can be safely retrieved because their exact locations when they vanished are known. Hawkman disappeared before his wife's eyes in the countryside surrounding Midway City. The Batman was on monitor duty and therefore it is logical to presume that he was on the JLA Satellite when he was whisked away. 


	2. Revelations

BIRDS OF PRAYER  
  
  
Chapter 2.  
His reappearance is both expected and vital. Nonetheless, the Huntress finds herself a bit uneasy. She composes herself in an effort to disguise her trepidation from both the Black Canary and the male hero rematerializing a mere ten feet in front of them. The Huntress almost chuckles at the irony. Here she is a hard-nosed, costumed vigilante driven to fight the forces of evil after having been raised as a child of the Mafia. She has seen terrible acts or cruelty and violence since the eighth year of her life. Hitmen, thugs, rapists, murderers, super villains; they disgust her, but they do not scare her. Somehow HE does. She's fought crime in Gotham City the past two years, even teaming with him on occasion, yet the Huntress still finds herself intimidated by the Dark Night Detective known only as the Batman.  
  
The Batman regains his senses almost immediately upon his arrival. He notes the all female contingent of Black Canary and Huntress. Seeing both of them nursing injuries yet remaining on duty, he realizes the situation is grim. He recalls an overpowering feeling of nausea followed by the unearthly sensation of being trapped alone in an inter-dimensional void where their normal physical laws don't apply. To him, this seemed to last but a moment; clearly he recognizes that is by no means the case.  
  
Black Canary fills the Caped Crusader in. By this time, Superman and Green Lantern have also been returned to Earth. The two heroes have joined Supergirl and Wonder Girl to form a Doomsday task force to aid Wonder Woman in her brutal struggle with the monster. Hawkgirl has been reunited with her husband. Hawkman is particularly sharp when it comes to alien technology. Having assisted Superman in uncovering many of the intricacies of Kryptonian science, Katar puts his aptitude to work. He and Shayera attempt to use their familiar Thanagarian equipment as an interface into the Barrattan technology.   
  
The Batman maintains his stoically cool exterior during the crisis. He is satisfied with the measures being taken by the others. He reasons that Black Canary and Huntress are properly assigned on the satellite. Dinah is well-versed in JLA protocol and can, with Huntress' help, utilize the satellite's computer facilities to coordinate league activities. Meanwhile, he opts to return to Gotham City to make use of his own impressive devices found in his secret Batcave.  
  
*****  
  
It is a legendary place, perhaps even mythical to many, yet virtually unseen by human eyes. The Batcave serves as both a sanctuary and base of operations for multi-millionaire Bruce Wayne as he battles crime as the Batman. His ward and longtime protégé Dick Grayson, once known as Robin and now calling himself Nightwing, has shared this sage haven. Trusted Wayne butler Alfred Pennyworth has managed the upkeep of the bizarre fortress over the years. Outside of these two, it is a very rare person who has ever seen the Batcave or learned of its location. With the men gone from Earth, one would presume the Batman would be shocked to find a visitor when he reaches the Batcave. Quite the contrary; he rather expected this and seems quite pleased.  
  
Her fabulous, flowing red hair hangs freely down her back. Thought to be a wig by a media which loves to speculate upon super heroic secret identities, her hair is the genuine article. That same hair, coupled with her lovely face, is featured more and more on television every passing day. It has been awhile since the Batman has seen this woman as she appears now. Bruce Wayne expected to see Babs Gordon here in the Batcave where she could work most effectively and undisturbed as her mysterious alter ego, Oracle. He did not anticipate her back in the costume of Batgirl, however.  
  
There is an unmistakable attraction between Bruce and Barbara. Even is a dire situation such as this, they still feel it. For a brief time, marriage seemed a real possibility. Nothing is said in this regard for they each realize it wasn't meant to be. They are too different and driven for a lasting relationship to work, but they share a mutual respect for one another which has virtually no bounds.  
  
Barbara gave up her Batgirl career, because she could do more good in Washington. Still she finds the time to aid her heroic friends under the pseudo-name Oracle. Her dedication to society impresses Batman greatly. She remains a key member of the super heroic community. Upon further reflection, he wonders why he is surprised to see Barbara Gordon in costume. She is still a heroine in every real sense of the word. Faced with the ultimate crisis, Batgirl was again needed and, as she had so many times before, Barbara Gordon answered the call.  
  
As usual, Batman gets right down to business. Batgirl has begun programming the Batcomputer with all of the information downloaded thus far by Hawkgirl and Black Canary. She has already adjusted for the shifting of the Earth's position. Her calculations have essentially accounted for the safe return of all the men who were located on ground level and not in motion. There are additional concerns in these cases which she expects will be resolved in short order by Hawkman and Hawkgirl. With Batman's added brilliance, he and Batgirl coordinate the retrieval strategy. The Batman reasons that they should engineer the returns in stages. The safest ones can be done first. The trickier efforts involving displaced men in airplanes and other moving vehicles must be carefully considered.   
  
While an expeditious recovery is ideal, good judgment must prevail over haste. It may take quite some time to develop an acceptable means to return all of the men. In the interim, Earth is wrought with panic and chaos. Order and calm must be restored. To do so, a worldwide emergency broadcast must be initiated to offer guidance and reassurance to the populace. With Earth's communication satellites all disabled, the best hope for a timely goodwill message is to adapt the Justice League satellite accordingly.   
  
Barbara Gordon realizes that this is a mission she must undertake. The technical expertise of Oracle is required to alter the JLA satellite's communication array to essentially serve as a substitute for the chain of disabled satellites orbiting the Earth. The Batman also has the skills to pull this off, but she is the better choice. The Batcave's facilities will also be needed in this endeavor and Batman is most familiar with them.   
  
They know each other so well that she doesn't even need to voice her concern. Batman can seemingly read her mind. Only he and Nightwing know that Batgirl and Oracle are one and the same. That is about to change, for both Black Canary and Huntress are on monitor duty. Considering the circumstances, she is willing to divulge her dual secrets to them, but Batman appreciates her desire for privacy. The fewer who know Barbara's secrets the better. He therefore requests that the Huntress assist him in the Batcave while Oracle joins Black Canary on the satellite.  
  
*****  
  
The stalagmites and stalactites begin to come into focus as her body regains its solid form. Her eyes pan her surroundings. In some ways the Batcave is everything she expected. The technology. The Batmobile. The darkness. The bats. In other ways, it's very different. The momentos from many successful cases form a trophy room which would be the envy of many museums. She is quite awed by what she sees and could easily lose herself in the moment. Suddenly he appears before her and all that which surrounds them seems to fade away.  
  
The Batman extends no formal welcome to the Huntress. There will be no tours of his grand facility nor will he engage in small talk. The Batman is as somber and serious as ever as he quickly instructs her on the tasks she can help him with. These jobs are rather mundane, although clearly time consuming and necessary. Whether he has given them all to her because he doesn't trust her with the tough stuff, she can not say.   
  
If the Batman does feel compassion for her, he doesn't show it. If he recognizes the discomfort that she endures, he refuses to acknowledge it. The Batman concentrates solely on their work and is his typical brusque self. The Huntress admires what Batman has accomplished and stands for, but she loathes his demeanor. She can't help but feel very uneasy working along side him in his very own domain. It's as if he is deliberately tormenting her, putting her through a challenging battle of wits in an attempt to crack her will.  
  
The Huntress won't allow him that satisfaction. She goes about her responsibilities without complaint, voicing nothing other than the minimum thoughts required to complete the job. She fights her nerves, doing her best to show no weakness. He may not like her, but she'll provide the Batman with no legitimate reason to either question her performance or think he's rattled her confidence.  
  
*****  
  
The Justice League transporter begins to glow once again. Black Canary has just sent the Huntress on her way to the Batcave and she awaits the arrival of Oracle. Dinah feels a bit embarrassed. For the past hour she was convinced that the Huntress was Oracle. She did all she could in the way of probing questions to prove her hypothesis only to learn that her conclusion was dead wrong. Instead, Oracle is about to come aboard the satellite and Dinah will finally discover who her mystery friend actually is.  
  
Dinah Lance tries to hide her anticipation. Despite the discomfort from her terrible knee injury, Black Canary is excited about finally meeting Oracle face to face. Is she a fellow costumed heroine? Have they ever met previously? These questions are about to be answered. Dinah recognizes however that Oracle is reluctantly revealing her identity because the situation necessitates it. She will therefore avoid discussing personal issues until after the crisis has passed.  
  
Her form materializes within the JLA transporter tube. Barbara has visited this impressive headquarters, but it has been over four years since she has last seen it. She dreads the inevitable confrontation that her Batgirl persona is sure to elicit. Dinah has acknowledged to Oracle her dislike for Batgirl. Barbara knows Dinah will feel angered and betrayed by her deception. Unfortunately, it can't be helped. Oracle can't appear on the JLA satellite as Barbara Gordon, so her Batgirl guise is her alternative.  
  
Black Canary is shocked when the glow of the transporter subsides enough to reveal the visitor's appearance. Of all people, she never dreamed Oracle was Batgirl, even though logically it makes as much sense as her Huntress theory. Batgirl has ties to Batman and Gotham City. Her activities as a crime fighter also diminished considerably around the same general time frame that Oracle emerged on the scene. In retrospect, Batgirl is indeed the perfect fit for Oracle.  
  
Dinah is not at all pleased by this revelation. Her dander is already up due to her having recounted their past history to the Huntress. Now, she is seething. Black Canary wants desperately to tear into her, but professionalism precludes that action. She will do all she can to assist, but Dinah issues a stern warning. When this emergency has passed, they will have it out. Batgirl had better have a damn good explanation for her past deceptions.  
  
Oracle begins modifying the JLA communication grid. It is a daunting task. She must reconfigure numerous pathways to establish the overall comlink to Earth that they desire. Most of the work must be done underneath the very console in front of which Black Canary is seated. Possessor of a genius IQ, Batgirl performs a series of alterations to the control panels which would take trained engineers hours to complete. She is done in a mere fifty eight minutes, yet to her it seems like an eternity. Black Canary hovers above her the entire time, eyeing her every move with suspicion and contempt. As the leaguer in charge of the satellite, it is her responsibility to ensure its safety. Such technical work is beyond Dinah's expertise, so she would be of little help even if she were healthy. She is forced to place her trust in Batgirl, a woman she thought she knew so well as Oracle. It is now a strained trust at best, for even Batgirl's extraordinary proficiency fails to earn Black Canary's confidence. The tension can seemingly be cut with a knife.  
  
Batgirl gains a temporary reprieve as she descends to the engineering level of the satellite. She must divert power from the thrusters to the communication grid so that their signal is powerful enough to span the globe. Black Canary stubbornly insists upon joining her, because as a non-leaguer Batgirl's activities must be tracked. The caped heroine points out that Dinah needs to stay up top to monitor any incoming communications or attempted transports aboard the station. She insists she will maintain an open audio channel throughout the procedure which should only take a few minutes. To her extreme relief, Dinah relents and remains at her post.  
  
Batgirl enters the engine room and sets about her task. All the while, she mulls the question of how to deal with Dinah. How can she explain her dual heroic identities while simultaneously withholding the precious truth concerning her civilian identity? Every possibility seems unsatisfactory and more white lies an inevitable part of any such attempt. Black Canary wants answers and will never trust Oracle again if she doesn't get them.  
  
As she works, it occurs to Batgirl that she has an even more pressing quandary than explaining her Batgirl and Oracle personas. The overall plan is for Congresswoman Gordon to address the nations of the world. Babs speaks five different languages fluently. Their urgent message will have the best chance of reaching the masses if it is spoken by a trustworthy source in as many native tongues as possible. Barbara Gordon, with the Justice League headquarters as a backdrop, is an ideal messenger.   
  
Batgirl had intended to transport back to the Batcave upon completion of her work on the satellite. This would free her to return as Barbara Gordon. She had not figured upon the heightened level of anger and distrust her presence would evoke from Dinah. Her every movement is being watched like a hawk. Oracle must still alter the JLA transporter such that it will not record the patterns of anyone coming or going. This is necessary to ensure that Batgirl and Barbara Gordon will not be identified by the computer or Black Canary as being the same person. Given her current disposition, Dinah will never buy an explanation that the transporter needs tweaking. The transporter console must be accessed from a remote location; thus complicating the job.   
  
The rerouting of the needed power is well underway when a potential solution occurs to Batgirl. She is working in the JLA engine room which recently has undergone considerable renovations. The ventilation had been very poor inside the closely confined area; the result of which was stuffiness and excessive heat. The problem has been fixed, but it is not unreasonable to suggest that it is recurring due to damage suffered from the initial alien attack.   
  
Batgirl realizes that her activities are being monitored on surveillance cameras by the suspicious Black Canary. She decides to take advantage of this by feigning the effects of overheating. Using items from her utility belt, the caped heroine covertly applies moisture to her face in stages. She enhances the visual images by commenting and ultimately complaining about the heat. By the time she is done with her task, Batgirl's ingenious anti-makeup job makes it appear that her face and upper body are drenched with perspiration.  
  
As expected, Black Canary is indeed observing the scene in the engine room and she inquires about Batgirl's status. She informs Dinah that the heat has really taken a toll on her. Batgirl further explains that she has been fighting a severe headache ever since taking a hit from Doomsday a couple hours ago. The combination of the migraine and the heat has just leveled her; therefore she plans to lie down in the infirmary for a few minutes to recuperate. To ensure that Black Canary does not interrupt, Batgirl insists that she can make it there herself and that Dinah should remain upstairs and await the arrival of Ms. Gordon.  
  
Oracle is privy to the layout of the JLA satellite. She knows the locations of the two strategically hidden security cameras in the infirmary. Barbara must surreptitiously elude them both so she can work unobserved. She cleverly fakes discomfort from heat exhaustion and begins shedding her tight form-fitting costume. Her cape is first and she innocently tosses it on top of the x-ray panel, thus eliminating the scope of one camera. She kicks off her boots and lies down on a nearby bed. The remaining camera spans the majority of the room, although the far corner is beyond its scope. Batgirl stirs to get a much needed drink of water. She proceeds to lie down on a different bed nearest the cooler, which so happens to be within the camera's blind spot.   
  
For the first time since her arrival, Oracle is no longer trapped under the watchful eyes of Black Canary. She swiftly contacts Batman via a private comlink to the Batcave. Batgirl briefly explains that Dinah is on to her. She asks Batman to rig the Justice League transporter from his location so that it will not record her transport. Racing against time, Batgirl decides to switch to her civilian identity in the JLA infirmary and simply transport herself directly from there to the command level.   
  
Batgirl stands before a mirror in costume, minus her cape, gloves and boots. Her cowl hangs behind her head as she reapplies conventional makeup. She is about to begin her change into Barbara Gordon's suit when Black Canary barges into the room. The Justice Leaguer is unable to see Batgirl's face due to her vantage point. Nonetheless, she sees that the supposedly ill super heroine is conducting secret communications behind her back while simultaneously fixing her hair and doing her makeup. This is more than Dinah Lance can take.  
  
With cat-like quickness, Batgirl dives behind a bed to hide her face from a livid Black Canary. Dinah knows the cameras were blocked intentionally. Although she is hobbled by a painful and useless left leg, Black Canary is coming after Batgirl. Dinah throws Batgirl's cape down to the floor and steps on it with her healthy leg in disgust. The security camera is rolling again.  
  
Barbara does not want to be captured on film as Batgirl. She has lowered her mask back in place, but now has the unenviable task of facing Black Canary's wrath. Batgirl tries to stall for time, but Dinah won't listen to her pleas. Black Canary has concluded that Batgirl intends to sabotage Barbara Gordon's arrival and she attacks with fury. The healthy Batgirl easily avoids her blow, but she is very concerned about her friend's injured knee. She therefore allows the Canary to tackle her so that she can twist their bodies to allow herself to absorb the brunt of the fall.  
  
Unfortunately, Black Canary is too angry to notice that her opponent is not fighting back. Dinah takes out her frustration on her nemesis. Unable to use her legs on offense, Dinah resorts to her fists. Despite her health advantage, Batgirl is caught out of position. Black Canary has leverage and uses it to her advantage. She lands a series of punches, two to the mid-section and a half dozen to the face which apparently Batgirl had so vainly prioritized over the success of Ms. Gordon's worldwide announcement.  
  
Blood flows freely from both the nose and lips of Batgirl. Barbara is tempted to strike back, but she recognizes that this has gone on far too long. They are dear friends, both on the same side trying to save their world. Their personal conflict must end. It's time the whole truth to be revealed. The fighting between heroines ceases as Batgirl surrenders.  
  
Both women are hurting. Black Canary's adrenaline rush enabled her to overcome the intense pain from her knee. With calm restored, Dinah literally screams in agony. A bloodied Batgirl helps her friend up onto a bed. She administers a pain killer and immobilizes the problem knee. Dinah appreciates her concern, but she won't let her off the hook. She mandates that Batgirl help her up to the main level. Black Canary reasons that Ms. Gordon has likely been waiting and she must be transported on board. After Gordon departs, all remaining secrets will be revealed and a decision will be made regarding possible criminal charges against Batgirl.   
  
Black Canary has had quite a day, one filled with pain, horror, and shocking surprises. Never does she anticipate that the biggest surprise is about to be sprung. Batgirl slips her fingers underneath her mask. Blood trickles from her nose onto her ungloved hands. Dinah is about to tell her that revealing her identity can wait, but she is unable to voice the words. Her eyes widen and her mouth is agape when the face of Barbara Gordon emerges from beneath the removed mask of Batgirl.  
  
Barbara apologizes to Dinah for having deceived her over the years in all three of her identities. She promises to make amends by explaining everything later. Right now, Gordon's concern is her worldwide address which must take place. The typically attractive face of Barbara Gordon is a mess. She has a nasty shiner underneath her right eye. Black Canary feels terrible, but the politician absolves her of any blame. Babs notes that she probably would have done the same thing in her shoes and offers some consolation by observing that thankfully her nose is not broken.   
  
Like a cornerman in a boxing match, Dinah immediately attends to Barbara's facial cuts. With makeup appropriately applied, Gordon's face is now passable for television. They also devise the cover story that should anyone notice her blemishes, they can be easily explained away by a minor traffic accident resulting from the disappearances of the men.   
  
Barbara Gordon changes from her Batgirl costume into a light blue suit with an off-white blouse. Despite her assorted bumps and bruises, she still projects her usual combination of presence, intellect and suave beauty. As they make preparations for Gordon's speech, neither discusses the recent turn of events. It is a given that Black Canary will erase the video recordings of Oracle revealing her secret identities. There will be no evidence that Batgirl was on board the JLA satellite nor will her true identity as Congresswoman Barbara Gordon be on record. Black Canary alone will learn these cherished secrets on this day.  
  
*****  
  
Barbara takes a moment to collect her thoughts before addressing the world. Her brilliant mind focuses on the next few minutes. Her words must be well measured and conveyed in the appropriate manner. She has to exude a confidence which will reassure her panicked planet.   
  
The tension can be detected on her face, although to most she would seem remarkably calm. Dinah Lance knows Barbara Gordon well. She has seen the Congresswoman in pressure situations, working long exhausting hours. Gordon's energy and mental discipline typically allow her to remain at peak efficiency well beyond the limits of her most driven Washington colleagues and rivals. Even she must eventually succumb to human frailties, however. Although time is crucial, Barbara must break for a few minutes to clear her head and she heads off to pace the corridors of the satellite.  
  
While Babs Gordon is away, Black Canary is joined by Hawkman and Hawkgirl. The Thanagarian couple has been working with Batman over the past hour. Through Katar's ingenuity, they have managed to enhance the process by which the men will be returned to Earth. The Hawkship has sophisticated sensory equipment, the likes of which had been used earlier to pinpoint Supergirl's location on the planet's surface. Katar and Shayera have tailored their technology so that it will scan the area of space prior to rematerialization. If any solid object has seen been moved into the space last occupied by a man, he will not be returned to that spot and must be relocated to a safe site. This is an improvement upon the initial plan they had devised with Batman and Oracle. There is far less risk involved in the recovery effort.   
  
Hawkman suggests that he and Hawkgirl flank Congresswoman Gordon when she makes her announcement. Their presence will reinforce Gordon's assertion that the Justice League is handling the situation. Secondly, the appearance of Hawkman will provide visual proof that a man has been retrieved from the limbo dimension. It is also best if Black Canary not go before the camera, for there is no need to broadcast to the world the fact that she is injured.  
  
The conversation between the three Justice Leaguers is interrupted by an intra-satellite audio transmission from Barbara Gordon. She is merely checking in with Black Canary since she has been gone for a several minutes. Barbara is unaware that Hawkman and Hawkgirl are on board. She addresses Black Canary as "Dinah" which raises an eyebrow from both Katar and Shayera. Canary notices her colleagues' reactions, but she doesn't acknowledge as such.  
  
Barbara is very impressed by the technological contributions of the Thanagarians. Alas she can't let on as such for fear of compromising her triple identity. Babs dutifully expresses her gratitude for their efforts and readily approves of their proposal to join her during her address.  
  
*****  
  
With Hawkman to her right and Hawkgirl at her left, Barbara Gordon addresses the nations of Earth. She begins in English and follows with French, Spanish, German, and Chinese. She urges the United Nations to relay her message throughout the planet and translate it into the many other languages which she does not know. In Congresswoman Gordon's words ...  
  
Hello. This is Representative Barbara J. Gordon from the United States of America. I have been asked to address people throughout the Earth during this time of crisis. I speak to you from the Justice League satellite high above the planet. Joining me are two familiar faces, League members Hawkman and Hawkgirl, both of whom have performed heroic feats on our behalf which far exceed even their lofty norms. Through such efforts our world will indeed survive this frightening ordeal.  
  
I understand that you are worried and scared. Husbands, fathers, sons and friends have disappeared. Believe me when I say that they are all alive and well. The Justice League is in the process of effecting their safe return. The very presence of Hawkman demonstrates that the League has the means to return everyone. Superman, Green Lantern and Batman are also back and they are doing all they can to help. Unfortunately, even with all of these great heroes and heroines on the job, it will take upwards of 24 hours to retrieve everyone.   
  
We must insist that people remain calm. Panic is our worst enemy. Local and national authorities are all depleted. Roadways are severely congested. Please remain where you are unless you truly are facing a life threatening situation. Emergency vehicles are scarce and must be allocated wisely. Television and radio media are regrouping and you should be able to tune in to your local channels for further instructions as the day progresses.   
  
We must draw strength from one another. By exercising patience and working together, mankind will prevail even in this darkest day. God bless us all!  
  
*****  
  
Barbara Gordon's address goes very well. The vast majority of women throughout the world hear her words or a fair translation. Of course her appeal is not a universal success in that many still resort to panic in time of crisis. Nevertheless, a greater percentage of the public is both informed and relieved. With the better part of the populace remaining orderly, the JLA's daunting task of restoring the male population Earthside becomes more manageable.  
  
Barbara realizes that she can now do far more good as Oracle than she can as a Congresswoman. She suggests that it's time she return to "business down below". Black Canary immediately picks up on Gordon's intentions. She wishes to be teleported directly to the Batcave. Dinah casually calls Batman seeking the Huntress' presence on the satellite. This request seems reasonable in lieu of the fact that Hawkman and Hawkgirl are also leaving to assist with efforts on the planet. The Huntress materializes on the satellite a few moments later. Ms. Gordon dutifully thanks the Huntress, the Hawks and Black Canary for their extraordinary efforts and sacrifices during the emergency.  
  
As Ms. Gordon steps onto the transporter, the satellite receives an urgent message from the Doomsday task force. Fearing the worst, they listen intently to the report. To their collective relief, Green Lantern bears great news. Using technology seized from the Barratta, they have succeeded in subduing the monster. He can now be removed from Earth without resistance. Green Lantern notes that he will be taking Doomsday to planet OA where the Guardians of the Universe will ensure he remains neutralized. Superman and Supergirl will be accompanying Green Lantern as an added precaution.  
The Emerald Gladiator also reports that Wonder Woman has survived her viscous battle. She has suffered serious injuries which will keep her out of action for a while, but the Amazon will make a full recovery. He marvels that Wonder Woman kept casualties to an astonishing minimum by occupying Doomsday's attention and engaging him the whole time.  
  
Energized by the positive news from the Doomsday front, the Justice Leaguers tackle their mission. The Thanagarians work in conjunction with Batman and Oracle while Black Canary and Huntress man the control center on the satellite. Heroines throughout the globe chip in. The effort is further buoyed as more and more heroes return to the fold. It is a long and grueling process, but 30 hours later the entire male population of Earth is recovered without incident. The terrible ordeal is over. 


	3. Babs Speaks

BIRDS OF PRAYER  
  
  
Chapter 3.  
Aftermath:  
  
Four days have passed since the Justice League returned the last abducted man back to Earth. There is much clean up to do and sadly many innocent victims to lay to rest. There is some solace in knowing that it could have, and rightfully should have, been much worse. Things are slowly returning to normal, but the scars of this disaster will remain for a long time.  
  
Dinah Drake Lance is on a medical leave of absence from her job as Congresswoman Barbara Gordon's aide. She will undergo reconstructive knee surgery in two weeks to repair a torn anterior cruciate ligament. Doctors are optimistic that she will recover from her injury enough to again live a normal life. Recreational sports may be possible in time, but highly competitive activities have been ruled out.  
  
The Justice League has placed Black Canary on their inactive list. They recognize the probability that she will never return to active duty. Her leave of absence is indefinite and she will officially remain a league member for life.  
  
Dinah relaxes in the comforts of Oliver Queen's Poconos retreat. Ollie has been courting Dinah for the past year and the pair have become close. Barbara pays Dinah a visit on this the first afternoon that pampering Ollie is away on duty as Green Arrow. Babs prefers it this way for she has no desire to reveal her triple identity to Queen.  
  
The two women small talk at first. Dinah vows that she will resume her career as Black Canary. Barbara has considerable doubts but says nothing to discourage her from thinking positively. Eventually the conversation reaches the path for which both knew it was destined. Dinah admits that she is confused and hurt by Barbara's deceit. She entrusted Oracle with her secrets and both Dinah Lance and Black Canary have befriended Barbara Gordon. Lance knows not what to make of Batgirl. She understands now that Batgirl did not run away during their rescue of Gordon. Dinah can not however dismiss the feelings of resentment. Barbara had apparently tried to take advantage of her during their competition for JLA membership. She had also hid her triple identity from her, despite their multi-faceted friendship.  
  
Barbara acknowledges that keeping her secret identities to herself presents an ethical conflict, especially regarding Black Canary. She has her reasons however and asks that Dinah hear her out. In Barbara Gordon's words ...  
  
As you know my father has been the police commissioner of Gotham City for the past 13 years. To reach that post, he had distinguished himself for many years on the force. From my early youth, Dad's sense of responsibility and selflessness influenced me. Batman was the inspiration whom I modeled Batgirl's look and methods after, but it was Dad's dedication to justice which steered me into cape and cowl.  
  
I loved crime fighting and became damn good at it. Over time I earned Batman and Robin's confidence as well as the support of Gotham's finest. I truly expected my Batgirl career to endure. I would fight crime until I was no longer physically capable of doing so at a high level. Given my rigorous training regimen, I envisioned remaining active into my forties.  
  
Of course there was also my political career. In all honesty, I never dreamed I'd achieve so much success so swiftly. I won a seat in the state legislature when I was 23. The House of Representatives followed two years later. By day I was an accomplished Congresswoman. By night Batgirl was the scourge of evil-doers. Everything was ideal, that is until I became the victim of my own accomplishments. My new responsibilities put the squeeze on Batgirl. It was increasingly difficult for me to hit the streets. My time in costume dwindled as did my training. I was still in excellent shape, but not the prime condition that was a must. My timing was off and my stamina wasn't what it had been.  
  
I feared that my negligence would catch up with me and sure enough it did on a bone chilling February evening. While preventing five punks from mugging an elderly couple, I absorbed a blow to my ribs from a baseball bat. Had I been at peak efficiency, I know I could have eluded it entirely. Instead, I wound up with a cracked rib and a bruised side so ugly that the color nearly matched my costume.  
  
Naturally I couldn't explain my injury as Representative Gordon, so I had to hide it. That was quite tough, for the very next evening I was obligated to attend a highly publicized diplomatic soiree with visiting foreign dignitaries. As I smiled and forced my way through the night, I reached an emotionally difficult decision. It was no longer possible for me to devote enough time and effort to both politics and crime fighting. I had to choose between them. With my career thriving, that was where I could the most good. My time as Batgirl therefore had to come to an end.  
  
There would be no official announcement. That wasn't Batgirl's style, a fact which helped distance her from my very public civilian identity. I had to tell Bruce however. After all we'd been through, I owed him that much. I had planned to spend the upcoming weekend back home in Gotham, which figured to be the ideal time. Coincidentally, Bruce beat me to the punch. He arrived in Washington working on a case and requested my aid. Somehow, I couldn't resist one last fling as Batgirl, so I donned a makeshift flak jacket to protect my ribcage and away I went.  
  
I met Batman at a prearranged rendezvous. He noted that we had to take a quick detour to the JLA satellite because he needed to access the League's files. I should have been suspicious right then because the ever efficient Batman would surely have done such background work prior to our meeting. I guess I was so preoccupied with retirement thoughts that his pretense didn't register.  
  
Once we arrived at the satellite, I realized what was happening. It should have been a joyous time for me. The Justice League of America was offering me membership into their elite organization! My efforts as Batgirl had been recognized by the best. I was thrilled yet simultaneously anguished because it was impractical for me to continue as Batgirl. What an awkward moment!  
  
The mood was festive. The original seven members were in attendance including J'Onn J'Onzz. Green Arrow and Hawkman were on hand, both having also received membership offers. The two men were beaming with pride in what were clearly the crowning moments of their respective careers. Alas, the occasion turned sour when I declined induction.  
  
The very thought that a prospective member would actually turn them down never seemed to occur to the League. Everyone was momentarily speechless. Green Arrow was the first to speak up, as I'm sure you can imagine. He was none too shy in criticizing me for being unappreciative. Several leaguers pressed me to explain myself. Wonder Woman espoused the cause for women and urged me to reconsider because of the very real need to add female members to their ranks. Others said "If she feels that way, to hell with it! Who needs her?"  
  
It was a terrible situation. I couldn't staunchly justify my decision without compromising my secret identity. My explanation that I was retiring from crimefighting was viewed with great skepticism. Most members interpreted it as a lame excuse. I quickly went from welcomed invitee to persona-nongrata. Batgirl burned many bridges that evening.  
  
Batman never said a word as I struggled to defend myself. It wasn't until he accompanied me back to Washington that he spoke. He simply said "I understand" and disappeared into the night. I realized then that he was embarrassed not only for me, but also for himself. Clearly he had strongly advocated my membership and looked rather foolish in front of his colleagues when I refused to join. He was disappointed in me for turning the JLA down, but he was more disgusted with himself for not having considered that possibility beforehand. For a man who prides himself so on his deductive skills, Bruce was very humbled by his short-sightedness.  
  
To my surprise, Bruce dropped by that weekend when I was back in Gotham City. I had feared that he would want nothing to do with me, but fortunately he got over the Batgirl faux pas. There was a purpose to his visit and of course it had to do with the Justice League.  
  
Bruce explained that the JLA conducted recruitment meetings in the wake of my unexpected refusal to join their roster. They desperately wanted another female member, but he noted the dearth of candidates. Hawkman suggested that his wife Hawkgirl would be a good addition, but she was unable to move to Earth for another year or so. Supergirl and Wonder Girl were out. At the time that left just you and I, Dinah.  
  
Batman again argued his case for me with his fellow leaguers. He suggested that I could be offered a temporary membership with the understanding that I would step down upon Hawkgirl's arrival. Batman could not promise that I would accept such an arrangement, but he urged the JLA to consider that course. There was much debate, because I had turned off many of the members. Some like Green Arrow, Aquaman and Flash wanted nothing to do with me. A reluctant majority ultimately agreed to allow Batman to convey this proposal.  
  
I was very torn by the offer. I understood and wholeheartedly agreed with the JLA's desire to increase its female contingent. I did not want to jeopardize that, but I also had to consider what was best for me and the League. My political responsibilities made it all but impossible to give the JLA the full commitment it rightfully expects from all its members. I therefore sought a third alternative, namely another qualified heroine. The League had no interest in pursuing any teenagers; therefore the best option was you Dinah. I admit that I was not optimistic. You were relatively new on the scene and your reputation was less than sterling. I was not about to take anyone under my wing as a protégé. My intention was to team up with you for the purpose of judging your suitability for the JLA.  
  
To be honest, when we went after Killer Moth, I expected it to be a one time adventure. Instead, I was pleasantly surprised at how well you did. In our subsequent missions you continued to prove yourself. After our third case, there was no doubt in my mind that you were JLA material. I was prepared to give the increasingly impatient Batman my full endorsement of Black Canary, but there was one more test that I felt you needed to pass first.  
  
The Justice League of America is a great organization, but they are not without their faults. The group is comprised mostly of men, stubborn ones at that. There was, and still is, an anti-Batgirl sentiment after my having rejected them. A recommendation coming from me would not carry much weight in the eyes of some of the members.   
  
It was clear to me that you would face skepticism from your new teammates. You would officially be a member, but you wouldn't yet be part of the club. They wouldn't believe in you as they do each other. I faced a similar thing early on with Batman and Robin. Eventually I earned their trust as you would surely do in time with the League. I had to be sure, however, that you could deal with the arrogance and assorted egos you would encounter. That's why I gave you such a hard time during our partnership. You hated it of course, but it served its purpose. You handled it well. Seeing that, I advised Batman to nominate you for league membership.   
  
As for our partnership, I didn't intend for it to end so poorly. I had hoped to offer congratulations upon your induction into the JLA and inform you of my plans to retire. We would have parted on good terms. Unfortunately, it didn't quite work out that way, but I fully understand how you interpreted my actions that day in my office.  
  
I missed my routine as Batgirl almost from the moment I retired her. I hadn't fully appreciated how much satisfaction I derived from my crime fighting until it was behind me. I often entertained thoughts of reprising Batgirl, but common sense always won out. Yes, I would pack my costume in the event that an emergency required Batgirl's presence, but it was impractical and unrealistic to juggle her steady activities back into my life.  
  
As you have no doubt guessed, Oracle was the answer to my dilemma. She is a compromise. My political career is my focus while Oracle allows me to work with heroes and heroines behind the scenes. I provide the Justice League, its members and its allies with tactical information to aid them in their many cases.   
  
My position in Washington allows me access to official, top security databases. I possess a very high aptitude for computers, therefore it was fairly easy for me arrange for Oracle to secretly access those same files. I bypass the government's sophisticated security net without their knowledge and cover my tracks in the unlikely event that this breach is detected.  
  
I had enjoyed our Black Canary/Batgirl teamups, Dinah, and was anxious to see you succeed in the JLA. That history is why Oracle took a specific interest in working with Black Canary. Naturally this caused me quite an ethical conflict. I knew you hated Batgirl. In time I also learned that Black Canary was secretly Dinah Lance, Babs Gordon's new aide. What a pickle!   
  
I have often wrestled with the question of revealing my triple identities to you, but I never did until this crisis brought it out. Please understand that this had nothing to do with trust. I have always been very hesitant to reveal my secrets to anyone. It took Bruce, Dick and I forever before we finally held a mutual unmasking. I figure that the fewer people who know the better. There is less chance of it getting out, either accidentally or through the aggressive actions of one of the many super villains we've encountered over the years. I am especially cognizant of my secret identity, because my career depends upon it. Were it known that I was Batgirl and Oracle, the public would never view Babs Gordon the same way. In good conscience, I would have to resign from Congress.   
  
Well Dinah, now you know all there is to know about my two alter egos. I am sorry for having kept these secrets from you for so long.   
  
Dinah Lance pauses a moment to consider Barbara's words. She too understands the inherent complexities of maintaining a secret identity. Barbara did what she felt was in her best interests and her intentions were proper. Dinah reasons that they have been through too much together in all of their assorted identities to allow this revelation to ruin their friendship.   
  
As Barbara prepares to leave for her return trip to Washington, Dinah asks her about Batgirl. The Justice Leaguer wants to know if she's seen the last of the caped crime fighter. Barbara insists that Batgirl is retired, barring emergencies. Dinah grins and claims otherwise. "Black Canary and Batgirl have some unfinished business." Lance notes. Gordon looks on quizzically. "I told Oracle several times that Batgirl was an overrated coward. You had to be stewing on the other end of that line Babs!" Gordon nods affirmatively. Dinah continues "Once I'm back on my feet again, we're going to go at it. Batgirl vs. Black Canary in a competition/workout in the JLA training facility. And no offense Babs, but I'm going to whup you!" Gordon replies "You're on, but my money's on the redhead!"   



End file.
